Pillsbury Ponders Past & Present
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and eighty-seven:  abc 16 of 26  Emma's always cared for him, and nowadays that care means worry.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 23rd cycle. Now cycle 24!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). The first half was in cycle 22, now here's the second half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (16 of 26) P is for..._

* * *

**"Pillsbury Ponders Past and Present"  
Emma, Will/Emma **

Maybe it was the guidance counsellor part in her that had her so worried… maybe it was everything else, with the two of them… But for the last few weeks, she'd become concerned for Will.

She remembered the man she'd met, just barely three years ago… Prince Charming… Even without the Glee Club there to fill that dream of his, he had this spirit about him. It was so many little things… things that had made her go and fall for him. She'd never met anyone like him and, even if he was married, and everything was impossible for them because of that, he made her feel so special by being who he was, exactly who he was…

She'd had these issues of hers for a good part of her life, and even if she was perfectly fine with who she was, it didn't mean everyone else was. They all probably thought she couldn't see them staring sometimes, but she did. And, sure, Will sort of gave her some of those himself, but it wasn't the same.

And they'd become friends. Some of it was hard; every time the topic of Terri came up, her head would turn, eyes would veer in any other direction but wherever Will was. Maybe she was feeling a little stupid for having these feelings, holding on to him when she knew it wouldn't happen… But he was who she was, and she couldn't forget about that even if she tried.

But then when things had started to change, it was just… it was like she'd betrayed herself, holding on for so long. She tried to hand on, keep on smiling, do her best to keep on going, because it was… it was just one moment in time, and maybe things would change, get better, and if she gave up now then she would have felt worse.

So she stuck it out, even if she felt more and more like she had lost him. Their failed attempt at a relationship wasn't going to make any of it easier, but she just couldn't put a line in between them… and then… Carl…

Now there she was, with this great guy who loved her to pieces, who treated her with such care, to the point where he just changed her life for the better, and meanwhile she was left with some thoughts, of how things were… and what went on in her mind…

Her concerns for Will were not the easiest to address knowing the kind of doors it could and would open. But even then she couldn't help but see him and just miss that guy who'd caught her when she fell on that first day. She knew the whole situation with Terri had really hit him hard; she wasn't going to fault him for that. She just couldn't understand how the guy had gone from what he was to what he'd become… that made him sound like a monster, which was by no means what she was saying, no… not at all…

That was the other thought, the one she tried not to listen to, now that she was with Carl… It wasn't going away, the feelings she'd had for Will… and it wasn't like she hadn't tried, it was only that… It had supported her for so long, maintained a place in her heart, and asking her to live without it… She feared her heart would collapse.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
